


Reflections III

by Brumeier



Series: Reflections Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney paused in his pacing, having caught sight of himself in the mirror over the dresser. He was barely recognizable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections III

Rodney paused in his pacing, having caught sight of himself in the mirror over the dresser. He was barely recognizable. His face was drawn, his eyes bloodshot. His hair stuck up in wispy tufts. Sleep deprivation wasn’t a good look on him.

“Hey, buddy.” John appeared in the mirror behind him, concern etched on his equally exhausted face. “What’d you do?”

Rodney looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, quiet now after three straight days of inconsolable wailing. “The Fibonacci sequence.”

God knows they’d tried everything else. Johnny Cash lullabies, complex algorithms, ‘jumper trips to the mainland and back.

“Numbers, huh? Cool.” John reached over Rodney’s shoulder to run a gentle hand over the baby’s peach-fuzz hair. 

“She really is your daughter,” Rodney said in mock resignation. Truth was it didn’t matter. Jean-Marie was _theirs_ in every way that was important.

He looked back at their reflections in the mirror, the family he never thought he’d have. Rodney barely recognized himself; he’d never looked so happy, or so much in love.

“Come to bed,” John said. He kissed the top of Rodney’s head. “Maybe we can remember how sleep works.”

Rodney couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** What do I do when my boy is hogging the laptop and I can’t work on my long fic? I play around with another drabble. ::grins:: The continuing saga of Rodney and reflective surfaces.


End file.
